A Son's Insane Addiction
by maiuayame
Summary: Sequel to 'A Father's Loving and Deadly Secret.' The Olympians and Percy are living happily. Of course because this is the Greek gods we're talking about, the happiness is short lived. What will happen next to Percy? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**when I uploaded this the first time, it messed with the text, so hopefully this time it'll work.**

**Warnings- I think this qualifies as a harem, smut, boyXboy, incest, yeah that's it.**

**I'm thinking about m preg for this one, I wanted opinions first though since not everyone likes that. **

The Olympians had created a whole new world. Once the Greek gods had revealed themselves to have returned, almost instantaneously, the world began to praise them. The temples were recreated, offerings were burnt, and the gods reigned supreme.

The Olympians had learned quickly what true power was and used theirs every chance they got. Everything was fine, they were at peace.

The minor gods lived in a fine way, they walked amongst mortals on some days, and other days they'd live up on Olympus. Staying true to form, the big three, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon, Zeus took the sky, Hades took the underworld, and Poseidon took the seas.

Apollo drove the sun, he passed the responsibility off a lot though. Hephaestus built his many amazing inventions. Hermes delivered packages and stole from the gods, with the occasional human. Hera punished the unfaithful, but despite not being too keen on the fact, there was a certain young boy she would never harm. Demeter gave the earth its seasons and healthy harvest. Ares, as a request from someone else that he couldn't say no to, made war less deadly and bloody. The others fulfilled their own duties as well.

Now, there's someone missing from this.

Who?

Percy Jackson, of course, the son of Poseidon and lover of the gods. Where is Percy?

Percy was everywhere.

Some days he'd be with his father in an underwater palace, that's where he spend most of his time since he had to serve Triton for six months, speaking of which, his punishments sentence had actually been completed just a few weeks ago. He'd never been so thankful in his life.

However, he also spent a lot of time in the underworld with Hades who loved to pamper him with all kinds of jewels.

Then there was Olympus, where majority of the other gods could be found. Percy also spent time on Earth, he liked it there and people were nice to him. Plus all his friends were there. Of course, earth was also the place the gods could locate him the best.

Today was a day Percy would be spending on earth or at least he thought he'd be.

Percy walked with hands in his pocket, it was March and Percy was trying to find somewhere to escape his father's rain.

He didn't mind it, but he really just wanted to be somewhere quiet. He couldn't go into a temple. If he went there, the gods would overhear him. They always listened to his prayers which was could be good or bad depending on Percy's mood.

Right now, Percy would rather they didn't hear. He walked for a while on the streets, he walked until he wandered into his favorite store. It was small and sold nothing but sweets like candy and cakes. There was a young girl there, her hair was blonde and tied back in a ponytail. Her name was Laurel and her mother had owned the shop for a while, she and Percy talked a lot, she was fourteen, but she took over the store after her mom got a job as a model but didn't want to give up the store.

"Hi Percy, we have a special on our cake pops, five for three dollars or one dracma."

"Hey, thanks," Percy bought five of the blue ones, they were blueberry flavored and Percy loved them.

Percy sat down with the small bag and began to nibble on the snack, thinking to himself.

He didn't feel like going home tonight. The sad part is he had a home in the underworld, sea, sky, and earth, but he still didn't want to go anywhere.

He felt sick, but he didn't know why. He could've went to Apollo, but he didn't want to. As he ate the sick feeling only got worse, he liked the cake pops too much though.

His stomach ached and he kind of felt light headed. He contributed it mainly to the cold march weather and rain, but still, last time he got sick he stayed on Olympus for two week after Apollo healed him because it was still going around.

Percy put his head on the table, 'Oh my gods I feel like shit,' he mumbled and immediately regretted it.

He looked up at the door and not even a full ten minutes went by before the shop's doors opened and Apollo came waltzing in.

"Lord Apollo," Laurel greeted him and lowered her head right away as the god walked over to Percy.

"Not you..." Percy groaned.

"Yes me," Apollo said smiling as he sat next to the boy, "you're sick."

"Please Apollo, please, don't make me stay in Olympus."

"It's for your own good, don't be stubborn."

"Fine," Percy knew there was no point in arguing with the blonde so he just let himself be taken up to Olympus.

Apollo had put them relatively close to his own house, Percy only had a room to himself in Earth, everywhere else he would just pick a god to stay with.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Apollo leaned down and captured Percy's lips in a light kiss. Percy had a lot more experience now, he was better at it and more confident. He wrapped his arms around Apollo's neck and let himself be picked up.

"I want you," Apollo whispered in Percy's ear, the more time he spent with Apollo, the less sick he felt, in fact all he felt now was a bit dizzy, but the trip to Olympus could have done that.

"Take me back to your house." Apollo nodded and carried Percy in his arms to his house. Once they opened the door to the house, Apollo was all over the boy. He had practically shredded the boys first layer of clothes that consisted of a hoodie and jeans. His shirt and briefs came next. Apollo placed his hands all over the boy's body sucked certain areas, occasionally nipping at others.

"Take me," Percy moaned as Apollo played with the rim of his hole before giving a smirk and plunging himself inside the boy. Percy's body jerked with the rhythm of thrusts. He gripped onto the soft covers as he moaned, at times he bit his lip to keep from screaming. Percy wiggled under the god, he knew he would climax soon, sweat made its way to his forehead and his toes curled.

"Apollo! Apollo!" He shuddered as he felt himself begin to cum.

Apollo gave a few more thrusts before letting himself go inside of the boy.

He fell back and grabbed Percy, pulling him onto his chest.

"I love you," Percy whispered looking up, still breathless.

"You know I love you," Apollo held him closer.

They breathed slowly, Percy traced circles on Apollo's side looking up at the beautiful unchanging features of the god.

"I have to get up soon," Apollo mumbled looking at the small digital clock on his nightstand.

Percy stopped tracing, "why?"

"Olympian meeting," Apollo responded as he began to sit up, taking Percy with him.

"Oh," Percy whispered still staying cuddled under the golden haired immortal.

"Why don't you ever just tell me when you're getting sick?"

"Because I'm human, it's not like it was anything serious."

"Exactly. You're human, I worry about you, I know you like the fact that you're human and that you try to live like it, but you live with the gods."

"I know..."

"So, tell us, anything, we can do anything for you, and we will."

"Okay."

"I have to go now," Apollo informed him, standing up to pull on some jeans and a t-shirt. He fixed his hair a bit and looked at Percy. He gave a close lipped smile before disappearing to the meeting hall.

Percy hated being alone. If there was a meeting today, he knew where to find everyone. He knew Apollo left him because he probably expected him to sleep, but Percy couldn't sleep.

The boy looked around and finally got up to grab some clothes he'd had here for times like this. Percy looked around and settled for pulling on a pair of tight blue bike shorts with a gray shirt that had navy quarter sleeves.

He slipped on some sneakers and wandered out the door and into the palace of the gods.

It wasn't a long walk, just about five minutes and Percy was already walking up the steps to the meeting room.

He sat near the door and decided he could wait for the meeting to end. The Olympians loved him, but they still didn't like him interrupting meetings. Percy still did it sometimes, but it was done playfully when he didn't want anything, today he wanted something.

he sat by the door, quietly humming and watching other gods outside the window, they'd all smile and wave at him, so would stop for a minute to chat, but they all had important things to do.

"Percy, you look lonely," Heracles, Percy knew the voice without even looking up.

"Hey," Percy looked up at him and the minor god sat beside him, putting an arm around him.

"What's up?"

Percy put his head on the god's shoulder and shook his head, "nothing."

"Liar."

"How would you know?"

"I know you," Heracles said fixing their position so he was more so embracing Percy.

Percy's relationship with the minor gods had improved a great deal, especially after they received their abilities. They were more gentle with him than the Olympians, it was like they never stopped saying sorry.

"I don't know, I was just going to wait for them to get out so I could talk to them."

"What do you want? I can give it to you."

"I don't know..."

"Tell me."

"I just want to be alone for a while, like with no one, no humans, no gods, nothing."

"Why- why would you ever want that? Don't you like being with us?" More than anything, Heracles looked hurt, and this is what Percy didn't want to happen.

"I do, gods, you know I love being with you, but I just need time, to me, I mean, I want to be able to say ow without having one of you jumping from Olympus to earth just to heal a small bruise. I want you guys to treat my prayers like everyone else's, no one else gets their prayers answered so fast. Come on, I mean, I pray for the rain to stop, and not even five minutes later it stops, sometimes I just want you guys to treat me like the mortal I am."

"You're only part mortal," Heracles interjected.

"It's still the same, treat me like it."

Heracles looked down, "that is something to talk to the Olympians about."

"Heracles, how come I think you're against this?"

"Because you know I am, I like spoiling you, because you're mine, and nothing is going to change that."

Percy kissed the god on the lips, crawling into his lap as he let him hold his butt in a firm grasp.

Percy pulled away, "I love you."

"I know," Heracles whispered only to get a smirk from the demigod.

The sound of a gong could be heard well throughout Olympus as the doors opened and the Olympians sitting inside began to rise.

"That was quick," Percy whispered standing near the door. Zeus saw him and signaled for all male Olympians, including Hades, to stay and wait to hear what Percy wanted.

Percy waited for all the female Olympians to leave before walking in.

"Percy," his father greeted him warmly as he cradled him in a warm embrace.

"Dad," Percy said hugging him back.

"I thought you'd be knocked out at my place," Apollo called from his throne smirking at the boy.

Percy swallowed the memory and shook it off, he didn't want to get hard and have lust cloud his judgement.

Poseidon rolled his eyes at Apollo before returning to his throne. Percy walked to the front, in front of Zeus before kneeling in front of them. He could practically hear them smirking, he didn't have to really kneel, but he liked to, he liked to acknowledge their power and authority and he knew they liked it when he did.

"What do you want Percy?" Zeus asked gesturing for the boy to come closer.

"I have something to ask for," Percy whispered, they all leaned in, they could hear him perfectly fine.

"Anything," Zeus moved some hair from Percy's face, holding his hands looking up at him.

"I want time alone," Percy said, he held his breath as Zeus let his hands fall and he leaned back in the throne.

The other Olympians eyes got a bit bigger.

"Why do you ask for this?"

"I just need to think, without you guys popping up to help, I need t ok figure some stuff out in my own."

"What is there to figure out? Are you unhappy?"

"No," Percy said quickly, "no, I am, I am happy, I'm so, happy right now, but I have decisions I need to make away from everyone."

"What decisions?" Asked Hephaestus.

Percy faced him, "seven months ago you told me to choose between immortality and staying mortal, I only have less than a year and a half to really think that, plus, I just need to think on some stuff, stuff I don't want to talk about with you if I can't talk about them with myself."

The Olympians looked amongst themselves, some, Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, shook their heads no, others seemed to be considering it. Percy turned his eyes on Zeus who had final say.

"Please," Percy whispered putting his hands out.

Zeus nodded, "three days of isolation."

Percy smiled and took the king of the god's hand and pressed it to his cheek.

"I don't want to agree to this, but if it'll make you happy."

Against their real thoughts, the other Olympians nodded.

"The isolation can start tomorrow, I believe we would all like the night with you, if you'll be leaving us for three days."

Percy nodded, this was going to be an endless night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year! Here's to a year of me struggling to reasonably update fanfics in good time...I mean hehe enjoy!**

Percy lied in the middle of an enormous bed, alone with a stomach full of anticipation. He was lying on his stomach with his ass propped up by a pillow. He was wearing a comfortable set, an aqua tank top and booty short set. The shirt said sexy on it and the shorts were more sheer than aqua.

His hair was sprawled out on the black and white satin comforter in very short waves. He knew the Olympians would be there soon and he also knew well enough that they more than likely made him a virgin again. They usually did when they were all together, the only thing wrong with that is Percy wished they'd be more gentle with him. He knew they wouldn't ever intentionally hurt him, but their dicks plunging into his tight hole never failed to get him scream. On most days it was out of both pain and pleasure.

The familiar sound of the door opening and foot steps brought him back the real world where he looked around to see who was there. As always his dad, Zeus, and Hades were first. They were followed by Hermes, Apollo, and Ares. The rest also filed in and to Percy's surprise so did a few gods that weren't Olympians. Those gods were Triton, Heracles, and Eros.

Percy squirmed around on the bed feeling them surround him.

"Look at that, he got dressed for us," Dionysus laughed and pulled at the boys shorts, but not enough to tear them.

Percy made a wining sound and turned his head into the sheets.

"Don't hide that pretty face from us, you know we like looking at you," He heard Hermes' voice through the sheets and he slowly lifted up his head. He quickly knew that he was the only one, clothe,d in the room.

"What does your shirt say baby?" Poseidon, the first of the big three spoke. Percy blushed red and responded, "s- sexy."

"You think your sexy, don't you Percy?" Ares asked with a low laugh and leave Percy to get baited so easily by the god of war.

" I know I'm sexy Ares," Percy muttered back and that set the night off.

The gods gave a low rumble of laughter at Percy's comment.

"You know? Someone's confident," Triton said in a taunting voice, he liked Percy but the two still tortured each other like siblings.

"Hm, I don't remember this becoming a chat session," Percy said with a devilish laugh. This woke them all up, and everyone wanted a piece of the same person. Poseidon got to go first, as always. He raised Percy's head a bit and pressed their lips together. He reached behind him and gave Percy's ass a good slap before cupping it in his hands and massaging it with his hands. Percy's mouth parted as he lightly moaned. He could feel someone else, Zeus, more than likely pull at the fabric covering his ass. When Poseidon moved away from his mouth to his neck, Percy took advantage to look behind him and instead of Zeus or Hades he found Triton behind him toying with his shorts. Triton saw Percy's wandering eyes and gave a smirk before letting his hand come down on his cheek, making Percy throw his head back in pleasure.

Zeus decided to get in now and placed his considerable length to Percy's mouth.

Percy didn't even think before taking the entire thing in his mouth almost immediately deep throating him. Zeus thrusted into his mouth keeping Percy's head in place as Poseidon played games with the boys nipples, sucking, nipping, and pulling at them.

Triton eventually grew impatient and tore off Percy's shorts, disregarding them. Percy gave a whimper since he liked that set, but quickly forgot them as he could feel Triton's mouth on his ass. He couldn't look back, but he knew where Triton was and where his tongue wandered. Percy moaned around Zeus' dick. Zeus moved out of his mouth only to let Hades get a turn. Percy bobbed his head up and down, occasionally feeling tears come to his eyes when he went deep, but he had gotten better at it now.

Percy felt a finger slip into him and he raised his ass up a bit for better access. He knew it wasn't Triton since he could see him out the corner of his eye making out with Heracles. The fingers were long and not that thick so he was pretty sure it was Apollo. After a few more bobs of his head Hades pulled out of his mouth to let Ares replace him. Ares was never gentle with Percy, it wasn't in his nature, and Percy loved it. Ares put his dick into his mouth with no problem and immediately started to thrust in and out. He moved Percy's head with each one and made the teenager's arms give in, but Apollo caught them and put them behind his back holding him up as he fingered him.

Percy made sounds that were simply unrecognizable as he felt the hands of Hephaestus touching him and Dionysus' wine flavored kiss on his lips before Hermes pushed his long dick into his mouth.

Percy's noises got louder as felt Poseidon position himself at his entrance. He jerked up a bit as he felt his hole widening a bit as he pushed in. He felt him grab his hips and begin to thrust. Percy screamed and knew he'd be ready to burst soon as he looked up at Apollo practically begging him to put his cock in his mouth.

Apollo obliged him without hesitation.

When Poseidon finally came inside of him Percy whimpered looking up as he reached to touch himself, but to no luck, someone pulled back his hand before he could.

Zeus was next to enter him and Percy momentarily considered how much pain his ass would be in the next morning but he decided to dismiss it and let pleasure overwhelm him for the time being. The hands touching him knew all the places that would make him scream and used them to their advantage. Percy screamed and then the question he was always asked, always was presented and he knew the answer.

"Who's whore are you Percy? Who are the only ones to touch you like this?"

Percy rolled his hips and groaned, "a- ah y- you! The gods! Only the gods."

"That's right Percy you belong to us."

The night went in and on, ot felt endless and Percy wasn't sure when it ended.

Maybe it ended when he came? Something told him it was much after that. All he knew that the next time his eyes opened he was lying in bed and even though he wasn't alone, not all of the gods had stayed. Heracles, Triton, and Dionysus were still there, but that was it. Everyone else had responsibilities to care to. Percy couldn't exactly say he was upset about that, but he was never exactly thrilled either.

He remembered one thought from last night and that was that he would be soar this morning and oh how right he was. He could barely move his legs, but he knew he needed a bath. He kind of fell on to the floor before staggering up to his feet. The three gods were knocked out on the bed and all Percy could do was shake his head at them. He managed to get into the tub after running it with warm water. He sunk into and let the bubbles leave only his nose up uncovered as he thought to himself. A few days without the gods sounds like hell for the average mortal but to Percy it was more like a vacation. He just let that sink in as the water cleared his mind.


End file.
